The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel: Season 6
by ComicKid99
Summary: In the sixth and final season of The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel, Kurt and Blaine plan their wedding in the midst of all sorts of life changing events, from a crisis at Vogue to Rachel's Broadway debut, and soon things will change forever. As friends reunite and others bid final farewell, just how will Kurt Hummel's story end? 15-part series. Klaine, Samchel and others.
1. LAST FOREVER

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 6, Episode 1: LAST FOREVER**

**1/15: As the final season begins, Kurt and Blaine knuckle down on their wedding preparations while Sam continues helping Rachel prepare for her Broadway debut. Meanwhile, the group all embrace their new responsibilities and working lives.**

…

The bright sun rose and welcomed another new day in New York City, and Kurt Hummel smiled as he woke to the touch of light in his eyes. He sat up and looked to his right, and was shocked when Blaine wasn't there. However, the thought of Blaine alone was still enough to make him smile. After five years of ups and downs, they were finally getting married, but to Kurt that day still felt a long way off. As Kurt's wonderful thought continued to fill him with joy, the bedroom down opened and Blaine walked in, beaming.

"Good morning, fiancé." He smiled.

"And to you, fiancé." Kurt returned as Blaine sat on the bed, leaned down and kissed Kurt passionately.

"I woke up early to make you breakfast." Blaine whispered.

"Oh, Blaine Devon Anderson, how I love thee." Kurt giggled as he got out of bed. Instinctively, the two men's hands found each other as they walked up with smiles on their faces, only fading at the sight of a sleepy looking Sam sat at the table, finishing off the food Blaine had prepared. The two boys stared at him, and eventually he clocked them and his brain slowly woke up.

"Oh...I fear I'm starting to understand why this food was here."

…

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

…

"Okay, let's run through this. In the past few months all of us have either graduated from NYADA or gotten new jobs. What are you guys doing today?" Rachel asked later in the morning.

"Vogue." Kurt replied.

"Diner." Blaine answered.

"And we're meeting Santana and Brittany for lunch." Kurt added.

"Great, that gives me the place to rehearse for Funny Girl, and Sam rescheduled his shoot to spend the day here and help me because he's lovely." Rachel said, playfully messing up Sam's hair, making him smile.

"I am." Sam said.

"Not when you're eating our breakfast." Kurt said, leading Sam to mouth 'sorry'.

"Look at us all, all grown up in NYC with responsibilities and careers!" Rachel exclaimed.

"It's an equal mix of awesome and terrifying." Sam commented.

…

Kurt walked Blaine to work and decided to have a glass of water before heading to Vogue.

"I like this whole 'starting when I get there' thing my promotion's gotten me." Kurt admitted happily.

"I bet! The next step is Isabelle's job!" Blaine said.

"I know, but I wouldn't want to replace my Fairy Godmother." Kurt smiled. Blaine smiled back.

"How about a song before you head off to work? Gunther won't mind." Blaine suggested.

"You know I can't say no." Kurt said, running to the stage as Blaine followed and signalled for the band to start playing. The two boys sang together, sharing various flirtatious winks as they went.

"_I've been wandering around the house all night  
>Wondering what the hell to do<br>Yeah I'm tryin' to concentrate but, all I can think of is you  
>Well the phone don't ring, cause my friends ain't home<br>I'm tired of bein' all alone  
>Got the TV on cause the radio's playing songs that remind me of you<em>

_Baby when you're gone, I realise I'm in love  
>Days go on and on, and the nights just seem so long<br>Even food don't taste that good  
>Drink ain't doin' what it should<br>Things just feel so wrong  
>Baby when you're gone<em>

_I've been driving up and down these streets  
>Tryin' to find somewhere to go<br>Yeah I'm looking for a familiar face, but there's no-one I know  
>Oh this is torture, this is pain, it feels like I'm gonna go insane<br>I hope you're comin' back real soon, cause I don't know what to do_

_Baby when you're gone, I realise I'm in love  
>Days go on and on, and the nights just seem so long<br>Even food don't taste that good  
>Drink ain't doin' what it should<br>Things just feel so wrong  
>Baby when you're gone<em>

_Oh Baby when you're gone, I realize I'm in love  
>The days go on and on, and the nights just seem so long<br>Even food don't taste that good  
>Drink ain't doin' what it should<br>Things just feel so wrong  
>Baby when you're gone<em>

_Baby when you're gone  
>Baby when you're gone."<em>

The song ended and Kurt and Blaine kissed as Kurt went to leave, mouthing 'love you' as he went.

…

"...And curtain call! Rach, you absolutely nailed the lines! You're gonna be absolutely perfect!" Sam exclaimed, finishing a reading of the script in front of a beaming Rachel.

"I have had it memorised since I was twelve, so it wasn't too difficult for me to grasp the minor changes Campion made." Rachel smiled.

"I can tell. You really were born to do this, huh?"

"I'd like to think so."

"And I'm gonna know so on your opening night. I honestly can't wait to see you shine." Sam said, a smile on his face that melted Rachel's heart.

"...I love you." Rachel said quickly, before instantly looking away. Sam stared at her in shock before his face suddenly lit up and he smiled brighter than he ever had before.

"I love you too." He eventually replied, causing Rachel to face him again, smiling herself. The pair kissed and hugged, and Rachel smiled in a way she hadn't for so long.

…

Blaine happily cleaned his last table as his shift at the diner came to an end, and he was surprised to see a very happy Sam walk in.

"Hey, nearly done? I thought we'd get a takeaway on the way home for all of us; Santana and Brittany are coming round too." Sam explained, his face still forming a smile.

"You okay? You seem scarily happy, like The Joker kind of happy." Blaine said.

"I'm fine. It's just been a really good day, that's all. I fancy a song, you wanna sing a song? Yeah, a song would be good." Sam muttered as he walked to the stage and picked up a nearby guitar.

"You're starting to sound like Rachel; you've officially spent too much time with her." Blaine joked.

"You can never spend too much time with her." Sam smiled.

"Oh, so she's the reason for your good day, huh? I'm glad. I've gotta say you've really grown up since you've been with her; it's nice. We've all grown and changed for the better, I think." Blaine said.

"I agree." Sam said and started to play the guitar and sing.

"_I, I wish I could swim  
>Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim<br>Though nothing, nothing will keep us together  
>We can beat them, for ever and ever<br>Oh we can be Heroes, just for one day."_

Blaine then sang.__

_"I, I will be king  
>And you, you will be queen<br>Though nothing will drive them away  
>We can be Heroes, just for one day."<em>

The two sang together.__

_"We can be us, just for one day_

_I, I can remember (I remember)  
>Standing, by the wall (by the wall)<br>And the guns shot above our heads (over our heads)  
>And we kissed, as though, nothing could fall (nothing could fall)<em>

_And the shame was on the other side  
>Oh we can beat them, for ever and ever<br>Then we could be Heroes,  
>just for one day<br>We can be Heroes  
>We can be Heroes<br>We can be Heroes  
>Just for one day."<em>

…

Kurt walked through the door after a long day, but was still excited.

"BLAINE! I had to design a wedding dress today, and it just got me in the mood for planning. I know we were gonna take it at our own pace but I found this place in Lima I think you'll love and-"

Kurt stopped at the sight of Blaine sat at the table with a grin on his face and paper everywhere. All over them were pictures of churches, suits, cakes and more.

"...We're in sync, fiancé." Blaine laughed as Kurt kissed him.

"I guess we are...wow." Kurt smiled, joining Blaine at the table.

"Was the place this one?" Blaine asked, handing Kurt some paper with a picture of what looked like a luscious log cabin.

"YES! And you like it?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded.

"I love it."

"So do I."

"Well, I'll make some calls tomorrow; see what dates we can book it for." Blaine said. Kurt took his hand.

"I'm really excited." Kurt whispered gleefully.

"Me too. I can't wait for you to be stuck with me." Blaine replied, kissing Kurt again.

They spent the next hour or so going through many different elements of their perfect day, yet for them it felt like only a few minutes when Santana and Brittany arrived and Sam returned with the food. The group all sat on the table and ate together.

"Okay, all this romantic crap all over the floor is putting me off my food." Santana snapped.

"Shut up, Santana. It's nice. Weddings have to be planned!" Rachel argued.

"They can be planned tidily. When I lived here it was never this bad. Speaking of which, what did you do with my room?" Santana asked.

"It's a party room. We hold parties in there." Sam explained, smiling.

"When would you hold a party in there?" Santana asked.

"When we finally got rid of you." Kurt joked, causing everyone bar Santana to laugh.

"This is why we're not round for dinner every day." Santana commented.

"No, it's a craft room. We even put a giant paper pad and crayons in there for Brittany." Rachel explained.

"Awesome." Brittany commented.

"ANYWAY, how did it go today Rach?" Kurt asked.

"It was a very good day." Rachel smiled, looking at Sam, who smiled back.

"She knows that play like the back of her hand." Sam said.

"I can't wait to see it; I've never been in a theatre before." Brittany said.

"Brittany, most of our show choir competitions were in theatres." Blaine explained.

"...SO I'VE BEEN ON BROADWAY?!" Brittany exclaimed.

"...Not exactly. Broadway's a little different to show choir. I'm still so nervous about it though." Rachel admitted.

"You'll be great, Rachel." Blaine said and everyone nodded.

"Yeah, you just need to release your fears and inhibitions and just let it go." Kurt said.

"Like that film with the talking snowman, um...'Frozen'!" Sam said.

"You know, don't you think the woman who sang that in the film sounds like Rachel's mom?" Blaine asked.

"...Blaine, she sounds nothing like her." Rachel said. However, that didn't stop Rachel being inspired, and within minutes she was out in the balcony singing to herself.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
>Not a footprint to be seen<br>A kingdom of isolation,  
>And it looks like I'm the queen.<em>

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!<em>

_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
>Well, now they know!<em>

_Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door!<em>

_I don't care  
>What they're going to say<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway!<em>

_It's funny how some distance  
>Makes everything seem small<br>And the fears that once controlled me  
>Can't get to me at all!<em>

_It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!_

_Let it go, let it go  
>I am one with the wind and sky<br>Let it go, let it go  
>You'll never see me cry!<em>

_Here I stand  
>And here I'll stay<br>Let the storm rage on!_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
>I'm never going back,<br>The past is in the past!_

_Let it go, let it go  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<br>Let it go, let it go  
>That perfect girl is gone!<em>

_Here I stand  
>In the light of day<br>Let the storm rage on  
>The cold never bothered me anyway!"<em>

The rest of the group watched her, still sat on the table. Santana sighed heavily.

"Does anyone object to me pushing her off the balcony?"

Kurt and Blaine just laughed as they held hands, more excited for their wedding than ever. Santana sighed again.

"Sam, put your hand down."

…

**NEXT TIME...**

"**It's our first dance; the song we choose has to be perfect."**

"_**I'm thinking out loud..."**_

**Kurt never expected to start a war over this.**

"**I've made a terrible mistake."**

…

**A/N: And so it begins, the final season of The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel. I really hope you enjoy this final season, and it's gonna be weird for me to stop writing these. But it definitely won't be the last of me, and that's a promise!**


	2. THE PERFECT SONG

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 6, Episode 2: THE PERFECT SONG**

**2/15: When Blaine allows Kurt to choose the song for their first dance at their wedding, he buckles under the pressure of making a good choice. He comes to the others for help, and they battle it out to impress Kurt with their choices.**

…

"Okay, and next on our list of wedding prep is…the first dance! What song do you want?" Kurt asked.

"I'm…not sure." Blaine replied.

"It's our first dance; the song we choose has to be perfect."

"I know…I think you should choose it. You went for my choice on the flowers, reception and all sorts…I want you to choose our first dance. I have complete faith in you." Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt on the forehead as he moved to the kitchen. Kurt watched him go and was overcome by nerves. He wasn't sure if he could handle such a huge responsibility; one of the parts of a wedding everyone remembers.

…

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

…

"I can't do it on my own. I need your help. This is gonna be our first dance and I need to find the perfect song." Kurt told Rachel, Sam, Santana, Brittany and Dani at The Spotlight Diner.

"So, you'd like us to give you examples?" Rachel asked and Kurt nodded.

"Well, you losers won't need to bother. Me and Brit have this all sorted already. Sit down and shut up." Santana said as her and Brittany took to the stage as music began to play. Santana started to sing.

"_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful  
>Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart."<em>

Brittany sang.

"_And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears  
>And when she was happy, so was I, when she loved me."<em>

The two girls sang together.

"_Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all  
>Just she and I together, like it was meant to be<br>And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her  
>And I knew that she loved me."<em>

Brittany sang again.__

_"So the years went by, I stayed the same  
>And she began to drift away, I was left alone."<em>

Santana sang.

"_Still I waited for the day, when she'd say 'I will always love you.'"_

Brittany sang.

"_Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way,  
>She smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do."<em>

Santana sang again as everyone smiled. Sam tried to disguise his tears.

"_Like she loved me, when she loved me."_

The two girls held hands as they sang the final part of the song.

"_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,  
>Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart<br>When she loved me."_

Everyone clapped as the song ended except Rachel, who stood up.

"That isn't a very suitable first dance. I'll be able to come up with something much better." She said.

"To quote our friend Mercedes Jones…'hell to the no'. We've won, Berry, just stop." Santana snapped.

"Never." Rachel replied as walked off, leaving Santana to make a rude gesture with her hand. Kurt never expected to start a war over this.

"I've made a terrible mistake." He whispered to himself.

…

Dani and Blaine were hanging out in the apartment. Blaine was sat at the piano while Dani sat on top of it.

"He's really finding it that tough?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, he's just under pressure to get it right and please you." Dani explained.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Whatever he chooses will be great." Blaine said.

"Well, do you have any guidelines he could use?" Dani asked. Blaine thought for a moment.

"Something romantic, obviously, and something not too slow but not too fast, if you know what I mean?" Blaine said and Dani nodded.

"I get a bad feeling you're gonna give an example." Dani smiled as Blaine started to play the piano and sing.

"_I don't know you  
>But I want you<br>All the more for that  
>Words fall through me<br>And always fool me  
>And I can't react<br>And games that never amount  
>To more than they're meant<br>Will play themselves out."_

Dani joined in as the two sang together.

"_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
>We've still got time<br>Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
>You'll make it now<em>

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
>And I can't go back<br>Moods that take me and erase me  
>And I'm painted black<br>You have suffered enough  
>And warred with yourself<br>It's time that you won_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
>We've still got time<br>Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You've made it now  
>Falling slowly sing your melody<br>I'll sing along."_

…

Sam stood on stage in the diner, where Kurt was sat before him desperately writing down song after song on a notepad. Rachel glared at Kurt until he put the notepad down and paid attention to Sam.

"So, I thought I'd throw a song into the mix, because this is just an awesome song and I can picture you and Blaine dancing to it already." Sam explained.

"GAY!" Santana cried from the back of the room.

"Shut up, Santana." Sam said as the music began and he sang as Rachel dreamily watched him. Kurt also watched with a smile.

"_When your legs don't work like they used to before  
>And I can't sweep you off of your feet<br>Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
>Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?<em>

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
>And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23<br>And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
>Maybe just the touch of a hand<br>Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
>And I just wanna tell you I am<em>

_So honey now  
>Take me into your loving arms<br>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
>Place your head on my beating heart<br>I'm thinking out loud  
>That maybe we found love right where we are<em>

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
>And the crowds don't remember my name<br>When my hands don't play the strings the same way  
>I know you will still love me the same<em>

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
>And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory<br>I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
>Maybe it's all part of a plan<br>Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
>Hoping that you'll understand<em>

_But, baby, now  
>Take me into your loving arms<br>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
>Place your head on my beating heart<br>Thinking out loud  
>That maybe we found love right where we are<em>

_So, baby, now  
>Take me into your loving arms<br>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
>Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart<br>I'm thinking out loud  
>That maybe we found love right where we are<br>Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
>And we found love right where we are."<em>

The song ended and everyone applauded.

"That certainly is a contender; Blaine loves that song." Kurt said and Santana gave out a loud sigh.

"Add it to the list!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah, my already twelve-page-long list. This is awful. How am I supposed to choose? It NEEDS to be perfect. Blaine would be sweet enough to pretend like I made the right choice no matter what, but I have to do this properly." Kurt said, pulling his hair.

"Kurt, just relax. You'll make the right choice." Rachel said, taking Kurt's hand. Kurt still wasn't fully convinced.

"Well, I definitely need something romantic, that's for sure. There's just so much choice." Kurt said.

"You need to make it personal to you and Blaine. It has to show your story." Brittany chipped in.

"Yeah, your…_love story_." Rachel smiled as she ran to a stereo and hit play, grabbing Kurt by the hand and dragging him on stage before starting to sing.

"_We were both young when I first saw you.  
>I close my eyes and the flashback starts:<br>I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air."_

Kurt smiled as he started singing.__

_"See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
>See you make your way through the crowd<br>And say, 'Hello,'  
>Little did I know..."<em>

Rachel sang again.

"_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
>And my daddy said, 'Stay away from Juliet'<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you, 'Please don't go'<br>And I said..."_

The two sang together.

"'_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.''"<em>

Kurt sang.

"_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
>Oh, oh."<em>

Rachel sang.

"_'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,  
>And my daddy said, 'Stay away from Juliet.'<br>But you were everything to me,  
>I was begging you, 'Please don't go.'<br>And I said..."_

The two sang together again.__

_"'Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.''<em>

_Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel.  
>This love is difficult but it's real.<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"<em>

_Oh, oh."_

Rachel sang.

"_I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around.<br>My faith in you was fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town.<br>And I said..."_

Kurt sang again.

"'_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come.<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...<em>

_'Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
>I love you, and that's all I really know.<br>I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"<em>

The two sang together again as the song ended.__

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..."<em>

…

Kurt came home and saw Blaine watching TV.

"Hey, you." Blaine smiled.

"Hey."

"I heard you had a tough day; I'm sorry if I put too much pressure on you with the whole first dance thing." Blaine said.

"No, no, I'm glad I can contribute, I was just overwhelmed by all the great songs out there. Then I started thinking about us and our story, and it just clicked. I was thinking of doing a stripped back and slowed down mashup of 'Blackbird' and 'Teenage Dream'. They are both songs that mean a lot to us and what better way to show our love than with the songs that started it?" Kurt said. Blaine just stared at Kurt and smiled.

"…So, what do you think?" Kurt asked. Blaine invited Kurt to snuggle, and he accepted the invitation. Blaine kissed Kurt's head gently.

"I think I've never loved you more. That's a perfect idea." Blaine said and Kurt smiled.

"Great! I hoped you'd like it; it just screams us. That's one more thing ticked off the list." Kurt grinned.

"Yep. And hey, in the end it wouldn't have mattered what song you picked, because it would be our song and signify the rest of our lives. It couldn't not be perfect." Blaine said and Kurt smiled.

"I love you." Kurt said.

"I love you more." Blaine said.

"Not possible." Kurt whispered and kissed Blaine passionately. The two boys laughed and talked for most of the night, and in their back of their minds the whole time was their first dance and the joy it will bring them.

…

**NEXT TIME...**

"**We can give him the gift of a brightened day."**

"_**When you're scared and alone, just know that I'm already home."**_

**Kurt was shocked to his core.**

"**I'm…leaving Vogue."**


	3. TAKING CHANCES

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 6, Episode 3: TAKING CHANCES**

**3/15: Kurt is shocked when he discovers Isabelle is planning to leave Vogue, and he attempts to convince her to change her mind. Meanwhile, Rachel enlists Blaine's help to buy a stressful Kurt a present.**

…

"See you later!" Kurt shouted as he rushed by Sam to the door of the apartment.

"You don't start for forty minutes yet, why are you rushing?" Sam asked.

"I'm just really excited, that's all. Work has been even more incredible than normal at the moment!" Kurt explained happily.

"Well, awesome. Have fun!" Sam said. Kurt smiled and waved as he walked out, a huge grin on his face. Working at Vogue had always been a dream come true; he had an amazing boss, amazing colleagues and an amazing office and which he designed clothes all day, every day! Working at Vogue right now was exactly what Kurt needed, with the previous few months there having been very stressful for him.

What could possibly go wrong?

…

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

…

Blaine was cleaning tables at the diner when Rachel walked in and walked straight on the stage, starting to sing.

"_Don't know much about your life.  
>Don't know much about your world, but<br>Don't want to be alone tonight,  
>On this planet they call earth.<em>

_You don't know about my past, and  
>I don't have a future figured out.<br>And maybe this is going too fast.  
>And maybe it's not meant to last,<em>

_But what do you say to taking chances,  
>What do you say to jumping off the edge?<br>Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,<br>What do you say,  
>What do you say?<em>

_I just want to start again,  
>And maybe you could show me how to try,<br>And maybe you could take me in,  
>Somewhere underneath your skin?<em>

_What do you say to taking chances,  
>What do you say to jumping off the edge?<em>

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,<br>What do you say,  
>What do you say?<em>

_And I had my heart beating down,  
>But I always come back for more, yeah.<br>There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
>When you're laying down on the floor there.<br>So talk to me, talk to me,  
>Like lovers do.<br>Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
>Like lovers do,<br>Like lovers do._

_What do you say to taking chances,  
>What do you say to jumping off the edge?<br>Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,<br>What do you say,  
>What do you say?<em>

_Don't know much about your life  
>And I don't know much about your world."<em>

The diner's customers applauded as Rachel approached Blaine.

"Good rehearsal?" Blaine asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, and it got me thinking about how my dream is coming true, and how I would never have made it without you guys. I wanna give something back to Kurt; he's had a stressful time lately. I was hoping you'd help me get him a gift." Rachel said.

"Wait, you want to do something nice…for another person?" Blaine teased as Rachel hit him.

"Yes!"

"Sounds lovely. I'm in."

…

Kurt walked into Vogue and straight into Isabelle's office with a smile.

"Hey! So I just finished these designs last night and I think you're gonna lov-"

Kurt stopped at the sight of Isabelle's office looking emptier than usual, with boxes on the floor. Isabelle looked shocked at the sight of him.

"I didn't think you were coming in today. I'm just spring cleaning." Isabelle said.

"What's going on?"

Isabelle looked down and sighed, taking a seat.

"I'm…I'm leaving Vogue." Isabelle whispered. Kurt was shocked to his core.

"WHAT? But…I don't understand."

"It's not that I don't love it here, and I still have a month before I go, but I want to be organised and…I need my life back. I want to be able to go out with friends and finally find a guy to settle with. I want to live." Isabelle explained.

"You can't go, I need you here. It wouldn't be half as good here without such a great boss." Kurt pleaded.

"Sweetie, you are the best thing that's happened to me and Vogue in decades, and hiring you was the greatest choice I've ever made. You'll be incredible here." Isabelle said, pulling Kurt into a tight hug. Kurt struggled to hold back tears.

…

Rachel and Blaine sat on a bench in Central Park, fed up.

"NOTHING. We've tried eleven shops, and NOTHING. He has bought every single thing in New York!" Rachel moaned.

"Yep. This is why the presents I give him on Christmas and birthdays are more…physical, shall I say." Blaine said suggestively, winking at Rachel. She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Hey, we're only human. And don't think we don't hear you and Sam-"

"-STOP. Right now. Please can we focus on this present? You see, this is what I get for trying to be nice." Rachel said, crossing her arms and growing redder.

"Okay, calm down before you explode. You're stressed too, remember, what with your debut in two weeks." Blaine said.

"Oh my god, two weeks! You're right! TWO WEEKS, BLAINE!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, maybe we need something more general. Kurt's been texting me for the past hour saying Isabelle's quit Vogue; he's really upset. What can we do about today? We just need to get him through a tough time, and maybe even help you cope at the same time." Blaine suggested. Rachel looked up with a start, smiling.

"Of course."

"What? You've got an idea?" Blaine asked as Rachel nodded.

"We can give him the gift of a brightened day."

…

Kurt walked into the apartment and saw Rachel and Blaine sat on some stools in front of him. Rachel gestured for him to sit down and he obeyed.

"What's this?"

"We wanted to cheer you up. And how better to do that than with a song?" Blaine said. Kurt smiled.

"You two are the sweetest." Kurt smiled. Blaine started playing his guitar and Rachel started to sing.

"_You say love is what you put into it  
>You say that I'm losing my will<br>Don't you know that you're all that I think about?  
>You make up a half of the whole<em>

_You say that it's hard to commit to it  
>You say that it's hard standing still<br>Don't you know that I spend all my nights  
>Counting backwards the days 'til I'm home?<em>

_If only New York wasn't so far away  
>I promise the city won't get in our way<br>When you're scared and alone,  
>Just know that I'm already home."<em>

Blaine then sang.__

_"I say that we're right in the heart of it  
>A love only we understand<br>I will bend every light in this city  
>And make sure they're shining on you<em>

_If only New York wasn't so far away  
>I promise the city won't get in our way<br>When you're scared and alone,  
>Just know that I'm already home."<em>

Rachel sang.__

_"When life takes its own course  
>Sometimes we just don't get to choose."<em>

The two sang together.

"_I'd rather be there next to you  
>Promise you'll wait for me, wait for me<br>Wait 'til I'm home_

_All I have is this feeling inside of me  
>The only thing I've ever known."<em>

Blaine sang, smiling at Kurt.__

_"If only New York wasn't so far away  
>I promise the city won't get in our way."<em>

The two sang together again.

"_When you're scared and alone,  
>Just know that I'm already home<em>

_If only New York wasn't so far away  
>I will be there every step of the way<br>When you're scared and alone,  
>Just know that I'm already home."<em>

Blaine sang the final line with a smile.

"_Just know that I'm already home."_

As the song ended, Kurt stood up and hugged Blaine and Rachel with a smile.

"I love you, both of you." Kurt said happily.

"But me more." Rachel and Blaine said at the same time, glaring at each other afterwards. Kurt laughed.

"And you know what; you gave me a very good idea."

…

The next day, Kurt walked back into Vogue and Isabelle was sat on his desk, waiting for him.

"Oi, you!" Isabelle said and Kurt smiled innocently.

"Everything okay?"

"Kurt, stop playing the fool. Care to explain why I received over 200 letters this morning from Vogue customers begging me not to leave?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, I MAY have posted something about it on my very successful fashion blog, and I MAY have written your address at the bottom of my latest post, and I MAY have asked people to beg you to stay and I MAY have gotten a petition together to convince you stay." Kurt said, pulling out said petition from his bag, filled with pages and pages of signatures.

"…All of this to get me to stay? These must contain thousands of names." Isabelle said.

"Yep. I get it; you really want to leave because you're scared of being alone and not being loved. Look at these, look at those letters, you ARE loved. And you can see by the sheer mass of paper in your hands…you're definitely not alone. You are Vogue's heart, and it just wouldn't be the same without you. You're already exactly where you want to be, and you'll find a nice guy one day, but for now you have millions of fans reading your magazine every single minute of every single day. Not many people can say that." Kurt explained. Isabelle grew teary as she saw the huge number of people that cared enough to ask her to stay at Vogue. She hugged Kurt again.

"Thank you." She whispered, not afraid anymore.

…

Kurt skipped back into the apartment and fell into Blaine's arms on the sofa. Rachel and Sam were snuggled up on the floor with a bowl of popcorn as the group watched a film.

"So, Isabelle's staying?" Rachel asked.

"Yep. Life is good again. Thank you, guys." Kurt said, kissing Blaine and high-fiving Sam.

And Kurt completely believed what he had said. Life turned out much differently than he had anticipated.

It was so much better.

…

**NEXT TIME...**

"**You're here, aren't you?"**

"_**I am the greatest, greatest star!"**_

**Rachel's Broadway debut had finally arrived.**

"**This is your moment. Shine."**


	4. THE RACHEL BERRY EXPERIENCE

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 6, Episode 4: THE RACHEL BERRY EXPERIENCE**

**4/15: Rachel's Broadway debut finally arrives, and her loved ones all gather for her opening night. Some initial nerves cause concern for many, but when the curtain rises will all go to plan?**

…

"BARBRA SAVE ME!" Rachel shouted at the top of her voice in the middle of the night, sitting up in bed. Sam, lying next to her, jumped out of his skin.

"Woah, what was that?" Sam asked.

"Rachel, shut the hell up or I swear I will smother you!" Kurt screamed from his and Blaine's room.

"He's not a 'being woken up in the middle of the night' person." Sam stated.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Rachel sighed, putting her head in her hands. Sam wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't worry about tomorrow, Rach, you're gonna nail it." Sam said calmly, kissing Rachel on the cheek and lying back down. Rachel's Broadway debut had finally arrived.

…

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

…

At 6AM that morning, Rachel woke up after a rough night and heard movement in the living room. She walked out and saw Kurt, Blaine and Sam sat on stools before her, a guitar in Sam and Blaine's hands.

"I'm sensing a song." Rachel smiled.

"You are." Sam smiled back.

"We just wanted to show you how much we're gonna support you today and how proud we are of you. We're gonna be in that audience and watch how much you own that stage." Kurt said happily as Blaine and Sam started playing their guitars. Sam started to sing.

"_So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
>Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A."<em>

Blaine then sang.

"_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
>When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but…"<em>

The three men sang together.

"_I'll be there for you  
>(When the rain starts to pour)<br>I'll be there for you  
>(Like I've been there before)<br>I'll be there for you  
>(Cause you're there for me too)."<em>

Kurt sang.

"_You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight  
>You've burned your breakfast, so far things are going great<br>Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
>But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees and…"<em>

The three sang together again.

"_I'll be there for you  
>(When the rain starts to pour)<br>I'll be there for you  
>(Like I've been there before)<br>I'll be there for you  
>(Cause you're there for me too)."<em>

Blaine and Sam sang.

"_No one could ever know me  
>No one could ever see me."<em>

Kurt and Sam sang together.

"_Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me  
>Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with…"<em>

Kurt and Blaine sang.

"_Someone I'll always laugh with  
>Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah!"<em>

Sam sang, smiling at Rachel as he did so.

"_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
>When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year."<em>

The three sang together again.

"_I'll be there for you  
>(When the rain starts to pour)<br>I'll be there for you  
>(Like I've been there before)<br>I'll be there for you  
>(Cause you're there for me too)<em>

_I'll be there for you  
>(When the rain starts to pour)<br>I'll be there for you  
>(Like I've been there before)<br>I'll be there for you  
>(Cause you're there for me too)."<em>

The song ended and Rachel hugged the boys in term, appreciating their support immensely.

…

A few hours later, Rachel was sat nervously in her dressing room, staring at herself in the mirror. Sam entered the room and she immediately hugged him.

"I'm terrified. I don't think I can do this." Rachel said, panicked.

"Rach, you know you can. You were born to be on that stage. We're all here to support you; me, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany…Mercedes, Artie and Tina are here tonight too. Plus, Quinn and Puck are coming tomorrow, Will and Emma plus your dads are coming next week…everyone is behind you. There is no way you can possibly not do this well. If I had to have faith in anything, I'd have faith in you. I have faith that you can do this." Sam said. Rachel kissed him.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too. This is your moment. Shine." Sam replied with a smile as Kurt and Blaine entered and hugged her.

"This is it! Break a leg!" Blaine said with a grin.

"Rachel, you're gonna smash it. We've gotta get our seats, but we love you!" Kurt said, hugging her quickly as everyone moved out of the room. Sam gave Rachel a supportive wink and waved as he left her alone. She took a deep breath and looked at the flowers around her with a smile, reading all the labels on them.

'_I'm so proud of you; can't wait to watch you smash it and proudly say "that's my girl"! Love you! xx –Sam'_

'_Can't wait to watch you next week, Rachel! Break a leg! –Will and Emma'_

'_You've been telling everyone for years that you're a star. Time to prove it, and you will, Berry! –Santana and Brittany'_

'_Break a leg, sweetie. Can't wait to come and watch you. Don't forget to have fun! xx –Shelby'_

'_Even after everything that's happened, you've come so far and you're living your dream; not many people can say that. You'll be absolutely incredible and I can't wait to watch Broadway's biggest star in person soon! –Quinn'_

'_Break a leg, Rachel! We're looking forward to seeing you! Finn would be so proud xx –Burt and Carole'_

'_You're my best friend, now and always. Break a leg, Barbra! Love you so much xx –Kurt'_

Tearing up, Rachel managed to avoid ruining her make up as she turned to her costume. She looked upwards.

"You're here, aren't you?" She whispered.

Knowing the answer, Rachel smiled.

…

"I'm sweating like a pregnant nun." Sam said, shaking in his seat as everyone was settling down.

"Grow a pair, Trouty Mouth." Santana snapped, taking Brittany's hand.

"She's gonna do great! She IS Fanny Bryce!" Tina exclaimed, Artie nodding in agreement.

"Years and years have led to this moment. It's just crazy to think that people can actually make their dreams come true." Kurt said, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder as the lights faded.

"Come on, baby." Sam whispered.

"Smash it, girl." Mercedes said.

"Here we go…" Kurt said. The room filled with anticipation as the curtain rose to see Rachel stood in the middle of the stage in an all blue outfit.

"She looks hot." A guy sat behind Sam whispered. Sam turned around and glared at him for a moment. The silence of the room was soon replaced with a gentle instrumental as Rachel walked to the front of the stage and started to sing as many extras moved around her.

"_I got 36 expressions!  
>Sweet as pie to tough as leather<br>And that's six expressions _more _than all them Barrymores put together.  
>Instead of just kicking me why don't they give me a lift?<br>Well, it must be a plot!  
>'Cause their scared that I got...such a gift?<br>Well, I'm miffed_

_Cause I'm  
>The Greatest Star<br>I am by far!  
>But no one knows it-OY<br>They're gonna hear a voice  
>A silver flute (ah ooh ah ooh)<br>They'll cheer each toot  
>(Hey, that kid is terrific, mmm)<br>When I expose it  
>(Now can't ya see to look at me that)<br>I'm a natural Camille.  
>As Camille I just feel<br>I've so much to offer  
>(Hey, listen kid I know I'd be divine because)<br>I'm a natural cougher  
>(ahoo, aheh, ahay)<br>Some ain't got it, not a lump  
>I'm a great big clump of talent<br>Laugh!  
>(ha ha ha ha)<br>They'll bend in half  
>(Did you ever hear the story about the traveling salesman?)<br>A thousand jokes  
>(Stick around for the jokes!)<br>A thousand faces  
>I reiterate<br>When you're gifted, then you're gifted  
>These are facts<br>I've got no axe to grind  
>Hey, whaddaya blind?<br>In all of the world so far  
>I'm the greatest star<em>

_No autographs, please.  
>Ya think beautiful girls are gonna stay in style forever?<br>I should say not.  
>Any minute now they're gonna be out.<br>Finished!  
>Then it'll be my turn<br>hmph!_

_Who is the pip with pizzazz?  
>Who is all ginger and jazz?<br>Who is as glamourous as?  
>Who's an <em>_american beauty rose__?  
>With an american beauty NOSE!<br>And ten american beauty toes?  
>Eye on the target and wham<br>One shot. One gun shot and BAM!  
>Hey Mister Keeney!<br>Here I am!_

_I'm the greatest star  
>I am by far<br>But no one knows it  
>That's why I was born<br>I'll blow my horn  
>Till someone blows in<br>I gotta break the lights  
>Gotta flash of light<br>I'll flicker then flare up!  
>All the world's gonna stare up!<br>Looking down you'll never see me,  
>Try the sky cause that'll be me!<em>

_I can make 'em cry!  
>I can make 'em sigh!<br>Someday they'll clamor for my drama  
>Have ya guessed YET!<br>Who's the best yet?  
>If ya ain't, I'll tell ya one more time<br>You'll bet your last dime  
>In all of the world so far<br>I am the greatest, greatest  
>Star!" <em>

The song ended and the room erupted into applause. All of Rachel's friends were beaming as they watched her perform.

"She's got this." Kurt whispered with a smile.

…

At the interval, the whole group entered Rachel's dressing room and hugged her. Sam wrapped his arm around her while Kurt and Blaine took hands, proud of their friend.

"How was I?"

"Rach, you rocked it!"

"Yeah, you were AMAZING! Sublime!"

"You're stealing the show, Rachel. It really is SO good."

"You've never sounded better, Berry."

"Oh, that is so good to hear! Campion said I was great, but it's nice to hear it from people I know will be completely honest with me. Thank you so much for coming, all of you; it means so much. I love you guys." Rachel said and everyone formed a group hug around Rachel.

"Now, go out there and smash Act 2! You're gonna bring the house down!" Kurt said.

…

As everyone had believed, Rachel was superb for the remainder of the show, and only one song remained. Tears were already forming in Kurt's eyes, overwhelmed by the pride he had for his friend as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, who wrapped his arm around him and rested his head on Kurt's. The music began as Rachel stood on stage in a black dress, full of emotion as she sang.

"_Who are you now,  
>Now that you're mine?<br>Are you something more  
>Than you were before?<em>

_Are you warmer in the rain,  
>Are you stronger for my touch,<br>Am I giving too little  
>By my loving you too much?<em>

_How is the view,  
>Sunny and green?<br>How do you compare it to_

_The views  
>You've seen?<br>I know I am  
>Better, braver and surer too<em>

_But you-are you now-  
>Who are you now?<br>Are you someone better for my love?"_

The song ended and Rachel received a standing ovation as the curtains closed. Everyone was teary, even Santana, while Sam had never been prouder and wanted nothing more than to boast about how talented his girlfriend is.

…

"To Rachel!" Sam toasted at The Spotlight Diner as the group all raised a glass to Rachel's success the next morning, as well as her extremely positive review in every single newspaper.

"I can't believe this! My dream came true! And I have every single one of you to thank. I'd have never made it without every single one of you. I know I can be selfish and unappreciative at times, but I have always treasured my time with you guys." Rachel said emotionally.

"And we'll always be here for you, and each other." Kurt said.

"Until the end." Brittany added with a wink.

"Oh, my inner diva is feeling a song!" Mercedes said happily.

"Get your guitar and let's do this!" Artie yelled and everyone laughed as Kurt and Rachel hugged. Sam grabbed his guitar and started playing, kissing the top of Rachel's head. Kurt looked around his group of friends and knew that becoming their friend was one of his greatest achievements. And that would never change. He took Blaine's hand in his and the two smiled at one another as Rachel started to sing.

"_When you're down in troubles  
>And you need some <em>love _and care  
>And nothing, nothing is going right."<em>

Santana sang with a smile.

"_Close your eyes and think of me  
>And soon I will be there."<em>

Santana and Brittany sang together.

"_To brighten up even your darkest night."_

Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Artie sang together.

"_You just call out my name  
>And you know wherever I am<br>I'll come running to see you again."_

Mercedes and Tina sang.

"_Winter, spring, summer or fall  
>All you got to do is call<br>And I'll be there  
>Yes I will."<em>

The group all sang together.

"_You've got a friend."_

Blaine and Mercedes sang.

"_If the sky above you  
>Grows dark and full of clouds<br>And that old north wind begins to blow."_

Kurt sang.

"_Keep your head together  
>And call my name out loud<br>Soon you'll hear me knocking at your door."_

Rachel and Sam sang together.

"_You just call out my name  
>And you know wherever I am<br>I'll come running to see you again."_

Artie and Brittany sang.

"_Winter, spring, summer or fall  
>All you have to do is call<br>And I'll be there  
>Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend."<em>

Rachel sang with a huge grin.

"_When people can be so cold  
>They'll hurt you and desert you<br>And take your soul if you let them  
>Oh, but don't you let them."<em>

The whole group sang together and joined hands.

"_You just call out my name  
>And you know wherever I am<br>I'll come running to see you again  
>Winter, spring, summer or fall<br>All you have to do is call  
>And I'll be there<br>You've got a friend."_

The song ended and everyone hugged each other again.

"I love you guys." Kurt whispered sadly, feeling like an ending was fast approaching.

…

**NEXT TIME...**

"**You are the laziest person on this planet, Santana Lopez!"**

"_**Take on me, take me on…"**_

**They had all seen each other in a completely new way.**

"**Your life doesn't have to end when your dream comes true. You think of a new one."**


End file.
